


A 'lil Liquid Courage

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it's Jared vs. a little glass of purple heaven and loses but ends up winning anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'lil Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday_d](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wednesday_d).



> A/N: Written for wednesday_d using her prompt _drunken phone call >/i> over at spnspringfling._

As they pile out of the taxi cab, Jared sighs heavily and wonders for the hundredth time how the hell he agreed to come along. He doesn't need to think too hard; freaking Chad and his need to find a way into Sophia's pants. As much as he likes Chad, he knows all-too-well that more times than not, the boy thinks with his dick.

"C'mon, it’ll be fun," he'd said. "Plus, Gen and Danneel are going too and I know for a fact that Gen thinks you're hot, god knows why. Come on, Jay. I'm begging here."

"And this is supposed to benefit me how exactly?" Jared had said as he spun his desk chair to face Chad and rocked back, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"Okay, so it doesn't. But, dude, have you seen how they all fawn over you? You're killing me here, it's just one night. You don't even have to drink if you don't want to."

So here he is being dragged, one girl yanking on each of his arms, into some dingy back alley bar in a part of town he never even knew existed and trying to politely refuse offer after offer for drinks once they are inside the bar.

"Jared, you have to have something stronger than water. Please, just one shot. On me," Genevieve says and flags down the waitress for another round. She swirls her empty glass in between her open hands and starts to sing a few bars of whatever's playing on the old jukebox in the corner.

"Nah, I'm good. Seriously," Jared says back and flashes her a quick smile while he drags his thumb through the condensation on his glass. The night hasn't been too bad so far-- actually he's having a pretty great time-- but at this point he's ready to be home and in bed.

He looks over to see Sophia spilling herself into Chad's lap and sliding her fingers through his short spikes. Chad playfully nips at her arm and growls before turning his attention back to the rest of the group. "Jay isn't much of a drinker, good luck trying to get him to order anything stronger than a beer."

"I drink, I just don't like being drunk." Jared shrugs and takes a drink from his glass. "What's wrong with that?"

Danneel speaks up, "Well, I find that admirable." She thumbs off a text message and drops her phone on the table, careful to avoid the sticky residue from Gen's last shot.

 

Jared decides that he actually likes Gen and Danni, even though he's never really gotten to know them at work before. Genevieve's pretty funny and has no filter what-so-ever which is actually refreshing, even if she seems to be purposely directing it towards Jared. Maybe Chad was right about that crush of hers.

Both girls also never fail to miss any chance to flip Chad shit, which in itself boosts Jared's opinion of them exponentially.

"But why? Do you, like, hate not being in control or something? If I get you plastered, what are the chances we can get you to do a table dance? Not gonna lie, I'd so pay to see that," Gen says with a devilish wink that leaves Jared speechless and he gives her a nervous laugh in return.

"Jesus, Genevieve. Please try and not scare the poor boy off on the first night." Danneel elbows her. "Ignore her, Jared. And will you two please either take it to a bathroom or knock it the hell off already." Danneel says, referring to soft core porn that’s happening at the far end of the table. She reaches into her glass to grab a piece of ice and then pelts Chad right in the ear.

"Hey," Chad whines and brushes the rum and Coke soaked cube from his collar, and grumbles even more when Sofia climbs off and reclaims her former seat next to Danneel.

The waitress comes over, a precariously stacked tray of drinks balanced on the tips of her fingers. She hurries and passes out the drinks before casually dropping a glass of deep purple liquid in front of Jared.

"Uh, I didn't order anything," Jared says and looks quizzically up at her. She smiles and tells him it's compliments from someone at the bar. All five turn to look, none bothering with subtlety about it. The bar is empty save for the bartender, Jim if Jared remembers right, and an older man who looks better suited for a hotel lounge than here. The guy lifts his glass to Jared and smiles hungrily before downing his own.

Jared's stomach churns and he gives a halfhearted wave at the man, his face burns from a mixture of embarrassment and the sudden need to vomit.

"Looks like you've got an admirer, Jay," Chad says with an evil sounding chuckle.

"Shut it, Chad. What do I do?" He looks to the girls for support.

"Well even if you aren't interested, I'd say accept it anyway. But I'm all for freebies, sweetie," Gen says and turns to look again. "Just say thanks for the drink and that you're flattered, but you just don't swing that way."

"But I do," he replies before he realizes what he's said and then quickly amends, "Well, not for guys like him, I mean." He asks the waitress to deliver the message and she nods, he then tries to avoid looking back at the guy out of guilt.

"Oh," Genevieve says, looking disappointed. "That's a shame. I mean, go you! Yay." She leans over to Danneel and whispers something, the only word Jared can make out is batteries and he is instantly blushing even more.

"So what is it, exactly?" he asks the waitress as she collects empty bottles from the neighboring table.

"Purple Alaskan Thunderfuck," she says casually as she wipes the table.

"Well that doesn't sound ominous at all." Jared nudges the glass and the purple drink sloshes inside.

"Dare ya," Gen says. "Come on, one little drink won't kill ya."

"Promise to not take advantage of me?" he says and looks up from the glass. He smiles nervously and lifts the glass to his lips. He can smell the sweetness, slightly fruity mixture with the telltale smell of alcohol. "Here goes," he says and raises the drink to his lips, hesitates for a second and throws it back in just a few swallows. He gasps as he slams the glass on the table. "Good god, what was in that?"

Danneel smiles, her eyebrow lifting as she asks, "That bad?"

"Not really, kinda tasted like candy. With a really big kick," he says and licks a stray drop from his bottom lip.

Chad sits back deep in his chair and folds his arms. "You're a braver man than me, dude. What if he roofied it?"

"He did not roofie it, you ass," Jared says and glares at him. He feels fine, maybe a bit warm all the sudden but other than that nothing seems to be happening and dammit, the drink did taste good. He leans over and asks the waitress for another and then another.

He loses track of how many he's had, all he knows is that he's feeling really good, everything Gen says is funnier now and he finds himself spilling out all sorts of things. Like how when he was twelve he and Chad had found a joint in his brother's room and got high that night while they camped out on the trampoline in the backyard. And how his first kiss was with Heather Bowen and he freaked when she grabbed his junk.

Danneel is shooting off another text when Sophia asks her who she's talking to.

"As if you have to ask," Genevieve asks, a clear mark of disdain furrowing her brow.

"Oh. Well how's Jensen tonight and why isn't he here anyway?"

The name sticks in Jared's brain, he knows it from somewhere but his brain is fuzzy enough that he can't seem to make the connection. His eyes go wide as yet another Purple Alaskan Thunderfuck is placed in front of him. He knows he should stop at two but before he understands what he is doing, he's done with the third. "Jensen," he shouts.

Everyone jumps, their eyes focusing on him like he's just screamed "Fire," or something.

"Yeah, Jensen Ackles. You know him?" Danneel asks uncertainly.

Jared can feel himself smile broader when she says his last name, the pieces falling into place. "Jensen, like from accounting? Oh my God, he's hot. Like seriously hot! He's got those adorable freckles and the best ass," Jared says through his giggling. "He was at the copy machine the other day and I thought I was gonna die!"

"And you've never thought to say anything to him?" Danneel's laughing back at him.

"I didn't know if he was gay," Jared says.

She smirks and maybe it's just the lighting but her eyes gleam a little bit more. "Oh, very. And single. You should talk to him."

Jared shrugs and lurches across the table and grabs her phone, she runs to the other side of the table and he manages to fend her off as he pushes buttons. Finally finding Jensen's info, he hits send as he grabs hold of one of her hands.

"Jared, give me back the phone, I don't think…"

"Shh, 's ringing. Hi, Jensen?" he asks. "You don't know me but, hi. I'm Jared, a friend of Danneel's."

"Uh, hi," Jensen's voice comes through the phone. "You guys enjoying your night out?"

"How'd ya know 'bout that?" And dammit, he's finding it harder to keep his slurred drawl at bay.

"She mentioned she was going out with you," Jensen chuckles. "Kinda disappointed I couldn't come myself."

"So you know who I am?" Jared asks and looks to her. Danneel is trying her best to play innocent as she slinks back to her chair.

"Yeah, apparently you're the guy that was checking me out the other day. Am I right?"

Jared can feel the heat in his cheeks and rubs at the back of his neck, the realization that he was caught sinking in. "You noticed that, huh?"

"Really need to work on that subtlety, sport. So what do I owe this pleasure? So, you find the balls to ask me out yet?" Jensen's voice is like honey as he teases Jared.

"Not sure about the balls, I mean. I have 'em. Balls, that is. Of course, why wouldn't I have 'em, I'm a guy and all. I do have some pretty awesome liquid courage though." He laughs at smacks his head, "God, I'm such a dork. Don't mind me, I'm gonna hang up now."

"Aww, now don't be like that. We're just starting to get to know each other. If it makes you feel better, I've checked out your ass a few times too, just ask Danni." There's a dull sound of something slamming in the background and it almost sounds like he's outdoors.

"You have not, you're just trying to be nice to me since I'm a freak. The second I hang up you're gonna be all 'Who was that creep?'."

 

Jensen laughs and through the phone Jared can hear the creaking of a door and a blast of noise. "Of course I know who you are. You're tall and when you smile you get these dimples that I find extremely fucking sexy. That and you look really hot in that pink polo you have on, how'd you know I can't say no to a guy confident enough to wear pink?"

Jared's confused and this time he's pretty sure it isn't the alcohol fogging his thinking. He swears that he can hear the same song playing through the phone as the one playing at the bar. He looks around, his hair whipping into his eyes as he scans through the crowd from one direction to the other to find Jensen.

"Where are you?" he asks as his heart feels like it's going to leap straight through his chest. He nearly jumps as a hand clamps lightly down on his shoulder. Looking up, he sees Jensen smiling down at him with an overly pleased grin. Jensen puts his phone away, sliding it shut before dropping it into his pocket.

"Hi, I'm Jensen. You must be Jared, I've heard a lot about you." Jensen extends his hand and Jared realizes he's still got Danneel's phone clutched against his ear.

He hurries to drop it and wipes his now sweaty hand on his shirt and grabs Jensen's. He tries to say something but when he nearly squeaks, he smiles instead. Jensen winks at him, still holding his hand, and Jared thinks that is about the fucking sexiest thing he's seen in his life.

"Sorry I'm late, I kinda got lost," Jensen says as he pulls away and grabs a nearby chair and sits down only inches away from Jared. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much, Jared here is a very talkative drunk, though," Danneel says.

"Oh, by the way Jay, Jensen's coming," Chad says and quickly hides behind Sophia.

"Gee, thanks," Jared manages to finally say with a glare and then turns to Jensen. "Hi."

Jensen smiles again, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. He leans over to place his hand on Jared's knee and squeezes. "Hi. So, about this date you were about to ask me on, I'd love to."

Jared can’t help but think that maybe tonight isn't a total bust. He is still feeling the light buzz of alcohol in his body, mixed with giddiness that Jensen agreed to go out with him. Maybe if the hangover tomorrow isn’t too bad, he might even rethink his plans of killing Chad for setting him up in the first place.


End file.
